For many mission critical systems, reliance on one media/network technology is not sufficient.
Prior art patents look to this problem and several protocols and multiservice devices have been developed to solve this problem. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0124207 explains a MIB (Management Information base) which uses cognitive and non-cognitive planes to manage incoming information. Moreover, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0110997 describes a multiservice communication device that uses plurality of transceivers that wirelessly transceive network data.
From applicant's view point, prior art work does not result in supporting whole range of bandwidth and their hybrid use in making a connection. Cognitive Communication Hub integerates multiple communication technologies in it and hence the routing algorithm may use hybrid of them to make a logical connection.